The Center for Disease Control (CDC) establishes guidelines for immunizations. According to the CDC, before the age of two, an infant will need 16 to 24 doses of vaccines. Children will need additional immunizations through adolescence. The CDC issues a schedule of recommended immunizations and recommended ages for vaccinations every year. Some diseases that children routinely receive immunizations for include: polio, measles, mumps, rubella, diphtheria, tetanus, whooping cough, meningitis, chicken pox, and hepatitis B. Currently immunizations are recorded on immunization cards kept by parents and guardians of the children. As such, many pieces of vital information regarding the immunizations for a child are not preserved.
What is needed is a system and method for storing immunization information for a patient and creating a dynamic patient-specific schedule for immunizations.